


The Edge

by Syble



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, McShep Match Challenge, McShep Match Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/pseuds/Syble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's got John just were he wants him.</p><p><b>Team:</b> Cool<br/><b>Prompt:</b> on the edge<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful thank you to Melagan for taking a look at this and making sure Rodney didn't suffer a neck injury. :)

[ ](http://www.refugeeblues.com/mcshepmatch/2013/mm13cote.jpg)

  


[The Edge](http://www.refugeeblues.com/mcshepmatch/2013/mm13cote.jpg)


End file.
